


Let Me Take You Home

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based off of a news article, Drunk Driving, Emotional, Implied Ray/Joel, Implied Ray/Michael, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing a man lose his life to a drunk driver, Gavin Free was never the same. He knew that the whole accident could have happened had the driver chosen not to drive under the influence of alcohol. One year later, in order to pay homage to the man who lost his life, Gavin waits outside the busiest bar in Texas with a sign telling its visitors that should they need a ride home, he would give one, free of charge. He expected girls nights out and couples out celebrating successes in their lives; what he didn't expect was a sad, angry, and highly intoxicated man with brown curls to completely turn his night upside down.</p><p>Based loosely off of this news article: http://www.nbcnews.com/news/us-news/designated-driver-gives-ohio-bar-revelers-free-rides-home-n138666</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I read a news story of a guy offering people rides home who had been drinking, without accepting tips of any kind, because he was honoring a guy who had been killed by a drunk driver and he wanted to ensure that it wouldn't happen, or at least not happen that night, and I got the inspiration to do a Mavin fic similar to the story. 
> 
> There is mention of character death, drunk driving, and some sadness and emotion, but all in all it's just supposed to be a somewhat cute fic.

When Gavin walked down the street, past his favorite bar as he normally did every day on his way to get lunch from the coffee shop not even a block away, he expected to be greeted by patrons leaving and entering the bar that knew him by name, he expected to see the same homeless woman sitting on the same wall and he expected to give her the same ten dollar tip as he did every day. He expected to order a sandwich and large coffee from the attractive barista behind the counter, and he expected her to leave subtle, flirtatious hints that she had no plans for that evening and really didn't want to spend them alone, would Gavin maybe want to go see a movie? He expected to politely decline her offer with a very carefully crafted and over-used excuse of damn, he forgot he had to edit several videos for work that were due tomorrow and his boss would wring his neck if he didn't get it done so, maybe another time? 

She would pout and nod her head, gloomily taking the order of the person in line behind him. He would eat his lunch sitting on one of the shop's more comfortable chairs, taking the time to observe the coming and going of its customers. When he was finished he would get a refill - to go - on his coffee and wave goodbye to the barista (what was her name, anyway? He never paid attention), stepping out of the shop into the bright sunlight. From there he would head back to work because he really did have videos to edit, but it was only one and he could slack off a bit more before he really had to crack down and get it done or Geoff really would wring his neck. 

Today, however, he did not expect to witness a car accident as he turned the corner. 

He had his earbuds in, jamming out to some indie song Lindsay suggested he check out, when he rounded the corner and saw a car slam into a man who was doing nothing more than minding his own business, walking along the street. The impact was instantaneous as the car slammed into the man, sending everyone around them ducking for cover or screaming at the sight. Gavin took out his earbuds and stood, stunned, as the driver opened the car door and stumbled, literally  _stumbled,_ from the seat. He held onto the car door to steady himself but he decided to walk over and check on the guy, clearly freaking the fuck out. He walked two steps before he collapsed near the guy himself.

The fucking driver was  _drunk._ _  
_

Police sirens sounded not five minutes after the scene and three cars showed up, ambulance in tow. Gavin had moved away from the accident by then, watching from afar. He was still dumbfounded at the fact that the driver had been drinking, gotten behind the wheel of a car, and slammed into an innocent bystander, almost surely taking the man's life. It wasn't even two in the afternoon and the driver was already drunk off his ass.

Everything happened quickly, the driver was placed into handcuffs after the policemen determined that the man was drunk, and Gavin heard scattered screams and tears after the paramedic knelt down to feel the man's pulse. He noticed the quick shake of his head before he walked back in the direction of his work, understanding the quick shake to mean that the man had died from the impact. Gavin couldn't help feel sickened, saddened by what he just witnessed. He knew that had he been just minutes earlier than what he was, that could have been him under the driver's dirty tires, that could have been his life lost. 

Visibly shaken, he returned to the office no doubt pale in the face. Barbara walked by and noticed him, greeting him with a cheery, "hey, Gavin! I thought you were on lunch?" He ignored her, not quite feeling as hungry as he had been thirty minutes earlier. The Achievement Hunter office was nearly empty, save for Geoff who was busy eating lunch and watching a video. He noticed the Brit walk in the room and sit down at his desk and removed his headphones, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Gav. What the fuck happened?" He simply looked at Geoff, not wanting to explain what he just saw but he knew he had to, seeing as the Let's Plays scheduled for that afternoon would definitely be affected by how Gavin was feeling. 

"I saw somebody die," was all he said before laying his head down on his desk. He stayed in that position, not moving even when the other guys got back from lunch. He didn't move until Geoff demanded he be taken home because he looked 'sick as dicks' and he 'probably needed to see a therapist because fuck, man, that's pretty messed up.' 

He reluctantly let Geoff take him back to the house, bypassing Griffon in the living room and walking straight to his own room. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling for hours, pondering exactly what he had witnessed. Being that close to death really opened his eyes, but it also made him angry. Drunk driving is preventable, it's absolutely one-hundred percent preventable, and some innocent man had to lose his life today all because somebody decided it was okay to begin drinking before noon. 

He heard the TV faintly from the living room and he could tell that it was a news channel because he heard 'drunk driver' and 'one dead' in the same sentence. He didn't catch the man's name, but could hear that he was leaving behind a wife and a newborn daughter.

 _That's another little girl that will never know her biological father,_ he thought angrily, gripping his sheets tightly. He closed his eyes and wept silently for the victim's family, for how much pain they must surely be going through at that very moment. 

_It never should have happened._

* * *

 

One year later, Gavin walked down the same street, past the same bar to the same coffee shop he had been going to for lunch. His eyes took in the makeshift memorials dedicated to the man killed by the drunk driver. Gavin learned soon after the accident that his name was Dan. There were flowers, kind messages dedicated to the man and his family. There was even a photo, allowing passersby to remember the man how he was. Gavin continued walking after a few minutes and walked into the coffee shop, greeted by the same barista; this time, however, she had stopped flirting with Gavin, possibly realizing that Gavin was not interested in her. She was still kind, always offering a smile and asking how his day was, but her tone lost the flirtatious edge. 

As he sat in the corner with his coffee and sandwich, he pondered over what had happened. He had been trying to think of something he could do to raise awareness for the dangers of drunk driving, and had come up empty. He knew there were organizations against it that people could donate money to, but being handed a pamphlet and being told that drunk driving was bad just wasn't good enough. Someone had to take some kind of action to really show people that there were other ways of dealing with getting home after a night of drinking (or day of drinking, as was seen with the driver) than getting behind the wheel of your vehicle. 

He watched the barista wipe down a giant dry-erase board, writing that day's specials on it in black marker, and then it hit him like lightening. 

He knew what he could do.

\--

Saturday night, Gavin Free stood outside the busiest bar in Texas, not a block away from his favorite coffee shop, holding a giant dry-erase board in his hands.

> **My name is Gavin, and although I don't have personal experience to the dangers of drunk driving, I witnessed a man killed because an intoxicated man decided it was okay to get behind the wheel of his vehicle. I don't want anymore lives lost tonight because of that reason. If you've had a drink, whether it be one, two, or the whole damn bottle of vodka, let me take you home, free of charge. If I can save at least one life tonight because you're not driving drunk, that will be all the payment I need. In honor of Dan, who lost his life one year ago to a drunk driver, don't get behind the wheel tonight. Let me take you home.**

He began standing outside by his vehicle a little after eleven, being that he knew that was about the time it got busiest. The security guard outside gave him a weird look at first, but softened when he read Gavin's sign, giving him an approving smile and a thumbs up. Gavin was relieved, glad the man wasn't going to question him, asking him if this was just a ploy to lure drunk women home and bang them while they were out of it.

Customers entering the bar gave me weird looks, some even hurrying inside as though they thought he might snatch them and drag them inside his car. However, things changed a little after midnight. The security guard had brought Gavin a bottle of water and a group of giggly girls who had obviously had too much to drink.

"I'm fine!" one of them squealed, giggling wildly as the man steered her in his direction. "I can totally drive, where are my keys? Ashley, do you have my keys?"

"No, I thought you had them," Ashley giggled, clearly as intoxicated as her friend. The other girl dug in her bag and pulled them out, laughing triumphantly. "See? You whore!"

"I told them that you would be glad to give them a ride home," the man told Gavin. He nodded, glad his services would be used tonight. "I'll make sure that their car is here when you bring them back tomorrow. This is a good thing you're doing, man. They'll be sure to appreciate you in the morning." Gavin shook the man's hand and nodded, helping him get the girls into the vehicle. The more sober of the group, a pretty red head, sat in the passenger seat, rolling her eyes at her friends in the back. 

Gavin started the car and looked her. "Where to?" She gave him the address, which wasn't too far from the bar, and he drove off, focusing on the almost empty road in front of him. It was silent in the car, save for the dull roar of the radio and the giggling of the girls in the back.

"Do you not recognize me?" the red head asked suddenly, looking at Gavin. He looked at her briefly before refocusing his eyes on the road and shook his head.

"No, I don't, sorry. Should I?" She smiled and shook her head, giggling quietly. 

"I guess I look different out of my uniform, huh?" They stopped at a light and he turned his head to really look at her, taking a moment before it dawned on him.

"You're the barista."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," she joked sarcastically. "I usually go by Meg, though, not 'the barista,' just for future reference." He smiled cheekily at her before driving once more, nearing their destination. "And your name is?"

"Gavin," he said. "My name's Gavin."

"Gavin. Nice to meet you." She was smiling. "Those are my friends Tina and Ashley, by the way, though they probably won't remember you in the morning."

"Yes I will!" slurred Ashley from the back.

"Yeah, me too!" Tina added before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

Meg rolled her eyes as they pulled into the apartment complex she gave him the address of. He unlocked the doors and just as they moved to get out of the car he stopped them, asking if he could get a picture with them. Ashley and Tina were all for a 'selfie!' and Meg just nodded. He squeezed them into the small frame and snapped a photo before the two girls in the back exited, stumbling and almost tripping over their own feet. 

"Thanks for the ride, Gavin. My car is here so I can make sure they get their car back tomorrow," she told him, giving him a hesitant hug before she left. He waved at them and reversed the car, heading back towards the bar.

_My first  successful trip. I wonder how many more I'm going to be able to get tonight?_

* * *

 

It turns out that Gavin would get many more trips that night, including a happy couple who was out celebrating their anniversary and a group of frat boys who were watching a big game on the TV at the bar. All of them told amazing stories as he drove them to their homes or apartments, not far from the bar itself. The couple had another vehicle and told Gavin they would be able to retrieve their car without his assistance, and the fraternity boys had a member back at their apartment who opted not to go out that night and could bring them back. 

Each group allowed Gavin to take a picture to save as a reminder of what he was doing and why. He shuttled a few more around that night before the bar entered its final half hour of service. By that time, there were very few left inside, having already gone home to sleep off the alcohol-induced haze. When it neared closing time, the security guard brought out one final patron in need of Gavin's service, and he froze at the sight of the man. 

He was a little shorter than Gavin himself, but had a head full of soft brown curls, hidden away with a beanie. He wore glasses that covered brown eyes and had a very kind face. He, however, was very intoxicated and his eyes were red, as though he had not only been drinking but crying as well.

"I've got one more for you, Gav," the guard said as he led the man to him. The man was stumbling, having to hold on to the guard to steady himself and cursing each time it seemed like he was about to trip. "He's been in there since before you even got here; I'm surprised he doesn't have alcohol poisoning by now."

"That's because the f-fucking bartender gave me water in between my drinks," he slurred. "He thought I wouldn't notice but I noticed, I just didn't give a shit because I was thirsty and it tasted really good. Who's this fucker?" He looked at Gavin and squinted his eyes as though he was out of focus. Hell, with all the alcohol in his system Gavin guessed he probably  _was_ out of focus. 

"This is Gavin and he's going to take you home," the guard (his name was Blaine, Gavin realized as he saw the badge on his uniform) told the man gently. He scowled at Gavin. 

"I'm fine, I can drive my own self home," he snapped stubbornly, trying to break free from Blaine's grasp to no avail. 

"You're too drunk to drive," Gavin spoke suddenly, surprising the man. "I don't want you getting behind the wheel when you're that drunk and killing some innocent person just because you're intoxicated." 

"You're British," he pointed out before sighing and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll need a ride back here tomorrow to pick up my car, though, since I no longer have anybody that can drive me around when I drink." Gavin nodded and helped Blaine lower the man in the passenger seat of the car, thinking about the bitterness behind the man's words. 

He thanked Blaine for his help, promising to come visit next weekend when he could go inside himself and enjoy a bev or two, and asked for the man's address. Surprisingly, it was close to where Gavin lived with Geoff and his wife, Griffon. He started the journey in silence, finally asking the man's name.

"Michael. Michael Jones." 

"It's nice to meet you Michael," Gavin said politely, smiling at him. Michael tried to smile back but faltered, staring out the window. Gavin shot him a worried look. "I don't mean to be nosy, but I couldn't help but notice that your eyes were red. Is that from the alcohol, or...?"

"It's none of your god damn business," Michael spat suddenly, not breaking his gaze out of the window. Gavin flinched, nodding once and focusing extra on the road in front of him, listening to the low sounds of the radio. Finally Michael sighed and removed his beanie, running a hand through his locks. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to take this out on you."

"Take what out on me? I mean, I can tell you're upset, but I thought maybe you were just one of those angry drunks." He chuckled bitterly.

"Nah, I mean, I can get pretty mad, but I'm not an angry drunk." He took a deep breath before adding, "I caught my boyfriend cheating on me earlier today - or, I guess yesterday since it's fucking three in the morning." 

"That's awful," Gavin commented sympathetically. He himself had only been in one relationship before, also with a guy, and it ended over mutual agreement that they were just better off friends. 

"You think? The worst part is, I caught him with an  _older man._ I'm talking ten plus years older," he shuddered,  sad look mixing in with the one of disgust. "I guess I just wasn't experienced enough for him. He also yelled at  _me_ when I caught them, as though it were my fault for coming home to  _our_ apartment after a long day at work and walking into  _our_ shared bedroom and finding them in a not so innocent position." 

"I'm sorry mate," he said softly, reaching a hand over to squeeze Michael's arm once. He heard sniffling and looked over to see tears falling from the man's eyes down his cheeks. "There are tissues there, in the glove compartment, if you need one." He nodded and pulled out a wad, dabbing at his eyes.

"I"m sorry, I tried to drink away the image of them together but it just made it worse," he whispered in between sniffles. 

"Alcohol works for a while, but then you start to remember and it begins making everything worse." They were quiet for a few minutes as Gavin silently admired the man from the corner of his eye. He noticed how his fact just lit up if Gavin made him smile even a little bit, noticed the faint spattering of freckles on his cheeks. He also noticed the faint accent lacing the man's words, a Jersey or New York accent, he thought. He didn't notice the butterflies in his stomach until they were almost to the apartment complex where Michael lived. Gavin hadn't felt these butterflies in, well, ever. 

"You're dong a good thing, you know," Michael whispered suddenly. "I knew the guy that died from that car accident; we were good friends. I don't think I ever really got over his death, which is probably why Ray cheated on me." 

"Michael, no, you know it's not your fault that this Ray guy is a scumbag, right?"

"It sure feels like it, though."

"It's not easy to get over the death of someone close to you; hell, I'm surprised you're even somewhat okay a year later," Gavin commented fondly. "If it were me, I would still break down because I missed him."

"I still miss him a fuck ton," he said, looking at Gavin."Not a day goes by I don't." 

"Ray's going to realize how badly he fucked up; I know we only just met and you're intoxicated, but I've got to say that you're top, Michael Jones," Gavin said, smiling at the man. Michael looked at him, confused, before smiling back as he registered the compliment. 

"You're not too bad yourself, Gavin." They pulled into the parking lot just then, Gavin finding a space close to the building Michael lived in. He put the car in park and waited for Michael to undo his seatbelt. 

"I don't see Ray's car here; I guess he took my advice when I told him to 'pack his shit and get the fuck out,'" Michael observed, laughing slightly. He looked at Gavin for a moment before saying, "You can come in if you want, or stay the night. My couch is pretty comfortable, and at least you'd be here already when it was time to go back and get my car."

Gavin pondered the offer for a moment before shaking his head. "I actually live about two blocks over with my boss and his family, so I won't be far away. I can give you my number so you can call me when you wake up and I can take you back?" Michael seemed disappointed at first at Gavin declining his offer but brightened slightly when talk of exchanging numbers was brought up. Gavin took the man's phone and input his information, sending himself a quick text from Michael's phone so he would have his number too. When Gavin asked for a photo, Michael smirked, though his eyes were still glassy, and asked if Gavin wanted a photo to jerk off to every night since he would never find anyone as good looking as Michael ever again. He stammered out a response and Michael simply laughed, told the Brit he was just fucking with him, and pulled him in close to smile for the photo. 

Once the photo was taken, he got out of the car to walk Michael to his door, ensuring he would be able to catch him should he stumble too much. The slurring had gotten better, but his sense of balance had not. He chuckled as Michael cursed under his breath after stumbling over the 'same god damn pot hole in this fucking parking lot.' He fumbled with his keys, finally locating the right one and inserting it into the lock, opening the door and flipping on the light. Gavin got a look at a typical male apartment, scattered with discarded clothing and random items. He noticed an Xbox by his TV and wondered how much of a gamer Michael was.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"  _Of course I want to stay, even though I just met you. What the hell is wrong with me? You're a stranger, I know nothing about you except that you had a shitty boyfriend, so why is my attraction to you so bloody strong?_

Gavin nodded reluctantly. "I've got to get home, but call me when you wake up okay?" Michael smiled at Gavin and said goodnight before shutting the door, leaving Gavin alone outside. He walked back to his car with a smile on his face. 

Just as he got inside his vehicle his phone chimed with a text message.

> **Michael Jones: Thank you for driving me home, and others too, no doubt. It means a lot to me that you did it in memory of Dan. I know he would have appreciated it.**
> 
> Me: It's the least I can do; if I saved at least one life tonight, I know i was successful. I'm sorry for your loss, Michael. 
> 
> **Michael Jones: Thanks, Gavin. See you tomorrow.**
> 
> Me: Night, Michael.

Gavin leaned back in his seat and sighed, blissfully happy that tonight had gone well, that he had at least made a small dent in preventing intoxicated drivers from getting behind the wheel. He started his car and pulled out of the lot, taking the longer way back to Geoff's house, taking the time to think of what he accomplished tonight.

When Gavin Free woke up this morning, he expected to buy a dry-erase board from the dollar store and a pack of markers. He expected to take fifteen minutes to write his message as neatly as he could on the board until he got it perfect. He expected to borrow Geoff's vehicle, explaining what he wanted to accomplish that night, and he expected the proud look on Geoff's face accompanied with the usual threat that if Gavin so much as scratched his car he would be on the first flight back to England in a body bag. He expected to be at the busiest bar in Texas for about four hours, from the peak of business until close, giving all kinds of customers rides home. He expected to collect photos of his good deed as a reminder for the impact, however small, he made that night.

What he didn't expect, however, was to meet Michael Jones.


End file.
